Water purification via filtration is an issue of considerable interest in several sectors, both private and military. “Nano-filtration” of water to remove gross and large-size contaminants such as particulate matter as well as nanometer size and also smaller contaminants such as bacteria and viruses is now and will in the future be a matter of critical national and international importance, particularly in light of potential vulnerabilities to fixed water supply systems and transportable water purification systems.